


It's a Trap

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show; references to Star Wars<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't own the boys or the show, nor do I have any rights to Star Wars; I make no money from adding my own words in between quotes from the movies<br/><b>Beta:</b> All my own fault, I'm afraid<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve and Danny close a case early; Steve invites Danny for a beer, but is that all he's planning?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> This is the first story written for my 'comment fic offer' last week. This one is for [](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com/)**simplyn2deep** and the prompt was _McDanno (or just Steve & Danny) and using the line "These are not the droids you're looking for."_ This is just a bit of silliness, but I hope it fits the bill, my dear! ;-)

"Just keep still, idiot." Danny struggled to get the cuffs on the perp as Steve moved purposefully towards the corner of the warehouse they'd chased the guy into.

Danny squinted in Steve's direction, and slapped the back of the kid's head lightly. "You aren't getting away now, kid; may as well quit fighting before you hurt yourself."

Steve had thrown back a tarp behind a couple of shelves full of mechanical equipment and huffed a laugh. "Look at this, Danny."

Grunting as he finally managed to snap the second cuff closed, Danny hefted the guy to his feet and pushed him in Steve's direction. "We got the guy, Steven. What are you sniffing around over there for?"

"Danny, just look."

"And should I bring Flash here for a look too?"

Steve turned towards them. "Did you know these were here?" he asked the kid.

Danny screwed up his face in a cross between a smile and a frown as he realised what Steve had found.

_Unbelievable._

"These are not the droids you're looking for?" the kid tried.

"Try again, wise guy," Danny said with a shake of his head. "My guess is you knew exactly what we'd find here; the only question is why were you dumb enough to lead us right to it?"

Steve pulled his cell from his pocket and dialled Chin. "We need an impound vehicle down at the docks and CSI to comb the scene. The kid Danny and I chased down led us straight to the stolen laptops we've been looking for. Not sure his 'boss' is going to be as impressed as we are." He turned to grin at Danny at this last sentence, then continued, "Yeah, we'll bring him in as soon as the team get here."

~//~

Three hours and two arrests later, Danny had just finished typing up the report when Steve walked into his office, stopping and leaning against the doorjamb. "Can you believe him using the Obi-Wan Kenobi line?" he asked, shaking his head and smiling stupidly.

"I guess he thought his Jedi powers were better than they were."

"Yeah." Steve straightened up and came closer. "And if I hadn't lifted up that tarp... anyway, it saved us a lot of time, so..."

"So?" Danny asked, lifting his eyebrows as he contemplated the last sentence he'd just typed.

"I just wondered, since we can afford to finish up early today..."

"Yes?"

"I thought, maybe we could..."

Danny shifted his gaze away from the computer monitor and looked at Steve at last. "Are you asking me to do something, or just testing your own Jedi mind powers and expecting me to figure out what you're projecting at me?"

Steve looked a little uncertain, and Danny narrowed his eyes, trying to work out what had the big lunk so hesitant. It was very unlike him.

"I just… I wondered if you wanted to… uh, grab a beer?"

"Sure," Danny agreed with a nod. If that was all Steve wanted, why was he so nervous?

~//~

As they were heading out the door ten minutes later, Steve kept glancing at Danny every few seconds. By the time they got to the car, Danny's suspicions had grown too big to ignore; he had to say something.

"Are you gonna tell me what this is really about any time soon?" he asked as Steve pulled the car away from the Iolani Palace.

"What? A guy can't ask a buddy to have a beer?" Steve's incredulous 'face' definitely looked faked.

"Not when he's obviously hiding something and won't say what it is."

"I'm hurt," Steve said, "that you'd think I had some kind of ulterior motive."

"Are you denying it, babe?"

Steve managed a lop-sided smile. "Have faith, Danny."

Danny snorted and grinned out the window away from Steve's weirdly soft expression. "Have faith, he says. How am I supposed to have faith in a guy whose idea of a good time is throwing a suspect into a shark cage?"

"You don't have to worry, Danny. There are no shark cages involved, and I'm not planning on using guns or teargas for this."

Danny turned a doubtful look on Steve. "Seriously? So what is this about then?"

"It's about having a beer together, like I said."

Still disbelieving, Danny nodded thoughtfully and let it go. What else could he do? He'd find out in due course; he only hoped that whatever it was wasn't life-threatening.

"This is the way to your place," Danny said five minutes later. "You do have beer, I assume?"

"I do," Steve agreed, turning into his street and not bothering to look at Danny as he headed the car towards the McGarrett home.

Danny frowned as the car slowed to a stop. "Okay."

"I can order pizza if you want?" Steve asked as he made his way to the front door.

"Without pineapple?"

"Without pineapple," Steve agreed, as they went inside.

Danny pulled an impressed face as he nodded, still wondering when the 'bomb' was going to fall.

"Look, Danny; it's simple. We closed a case that had been going on a little longer than we all needed and now we can take a break for a couple of extra hours. Relax. I even have a game Tivo'd."

"Yeah? Which one?" Danny suddenly got interested.

"Why don't you check the listings while I order pizza and get the beer?"

"Don't mind if I do." Danny grabbed the remote and made himself comfortable on the couch. Strangely, he couldn't find any games listed. "Steve, there's no game here; just six movies… Wait a minute…"

Suddenly, things were starting to make sense. Danny raised his voice so Steve could hear him from the other room. "Babe, what date is it today?"

Steve's grin was ear to ear as he rerturned from the kitchen, a beer in each hand.

"May the Fourth be with you, Danny."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"I find your lack of faith disturbing."

"So, are we gonna sit here quoting Star Wars all night or watch the damned movies, McGarrett?"

Steve exchanged one of the bottles for the remote in Danny's hand, and sat down beside him. "Originals first or numerical order?"

"Originals first," Danny told him; it was the only way it worked for him, and if they got bored after the first three, it'd be easier to stop watching.

Steve settled closer, starting up the first movie and grinning stupidly as the opening credits began rolling into the distance. He turned the grin on Danny. "I love you."

"I know."

~//~

END


End file.
